The Mission That Started It All
by GallagherGoode1113
Summary: What happens when 4 Blackthorne boys go to Galllagher over christmas break with 4 Gallagher Girls?
1. Introductions part 1

AN: I promise I wont put up author notes unless it really important and I'll try to remember to do disclaimers but I don't know if I'll remember so in case don't I just own the plot… that's it. Hope you like it. REVIEWWWW! ~~~~~ (I just like squiggly things)! This takes place before Gallagher and Blackthorne meet. Zach dad is just MIA and his mom isn't part of the COC. Blackthorne is just as nice as Gallagher too.

Zach's POV

"If Zach Goode and Grant Newman couldplease come down to my office immediately that would be excellent just excellent!" Dr. Steve called over the school intercom. What is it with that man and the word excellent?

"Come on Grant" I said. We were just sitting in our dorm waiting to head down to dinner when he called us on the intercom.

Before I get too far I'm Zach Goode it's my 5th year at Blackthorne Institute for boys but I'm only a freshman because us being spies and all we start our training in the 5th grade but that's just the really basic stuff. Grant Newman is one of my best friends along with Jonas Kapp _(AN- Jonas' temporary last name till I figure out what it really is.) _and Nick Montella. Both Grant and Jonas have been here since 5th grade too and we've been roommates since but Nick came in 7th grade after transferring from a co-ed spy school in London.

But back to Mr. Excellent, I didn't know what we did wrong I mean like I'm overall best in the class. My roommates are Grant who is the best fighter, Jonas who is the smartest, and Nick who is catching up really fast for someone who had to transfer schools so I don't know why we would be called into the office.

Grant's POV

Wow what did we do now? It's the Thursday before Christmas break and we are probably getting in trouble. At least we didn't have to pack like everyone else because out parents are on a mission so were stuck at the school over break at least Dr. Steve is letting us get some video games since were stuck here. Maybe that's what he wants to talk to us about, maybe he got the games!

Nick's POV

What could those too idiots have done right before break?

Jonas' POV

Why aren't the bugs I planted in Dr. Steve's office working I want to know what they did!

Zach's POV

We knocked on Dr. Steve's door, "come in boys" he yelled, "have a set." "As you know from Nick, there is another spy school that is in London." He went on to continue, "However what you don't know is that there is yet another school, this one for girls, Gallagher Academy."

"Wooooah so what you're saying is there is another spy school, for chicks?" Grant said.

"Yes Grant that is what I'm saying however call them "chicks" and I don't think they'll be to pleased."

"So why are you telling us this Dr. Steve? Isn't it classified information?" I asked.

"It is but I figured if we were sending you there for break you would want to know."

"SHIT YOU'RE SENDING US TO A MANSION FILLED WITH CHICKED OVER BREAK!" Grant yelled!

"No Grant they have break too but four girls will be there they're parents are on the same mission you're parents are on." Dr. Steve explained.

"Are just Grant and I going?" I asked

"No Nick and Jonas are going with you, you leave tomorrow night at 6:00 pm so be at the helicopter pad by 5:55 pm." He said

"Ok bye." Grant said and walked out

"Oh and Mr. Goode if you could tell Mr. Kapp not to hide his bugs in such obvious places that would be excellent."

(SKIP A DAY IT'S NOW FRIDAY AT 5:00 PM)

Nick's POV

We still hadn't packed to go to Gallagher and we only had 55 minutes till we had to be at the helicopter pad. Plus we were boys we didn't know how long we'd be there or what to pack… oh crap!

20 minutes and four closets later we were ready each of us one suitcase and a backpack except for Jonas who had all the extra spy gear backed into another suitcase.

It was 5:54 when we got to the helicopter pad and only Dr. Steve was there.

"Boys it's important that you know who each of the girls are, there is Macey McHenry aka Peacock, Liz Sutton aka Bookworm, Bex Baxter aka Duchess, and finally Cammie Morgan aka Chameleon." One last thing I'm sure you all know how trusting we are of all of you and that because there will be no supervision we expect the utter most respect. You boys best be going now." He said to us.

Jonas' POV

We had already been on this plane for 1 hour but still had about 2 and a half hours left. Nick was sleeping while Zach, Grant and I played some poker. Grant was winning and it didn't seem like he was going to let us forget it.

"HAHAHA IM STILL WINNING!" Grant screamed making Nick up.

"GRANT SHUP THE HELL UP!" Nick yelled.

That's when I saw the mansion.

It was a huge old brick building with a 12 foot wall surrounding about 50 acres of land that belonged to Gallagher Academy, and I thought Blackthorne was nice. I spotted at least 2,867 sensors and cameras just from the view I had of the building.

"Hey Zach?" I said

"Yeah?" he said

"Is that a horse barn I see back there" I asked pointing to a dark building in the distance.

"Yeah I think so…" he replied " I wonder who rides.."


	2. Introductions part 2

AN: I don't own the stuff besides the plot and thank you for the people who reviewed! Oh and sorry for editing mistakes I made in the last chapter and will probably keep making in the future .

Zach's POV

We got off the plane and for the first time in our highly trained spy life had no fricken idea what to do!

"Guys I have an idea!" Grant shouted

This should be interesting…

"Okay first we need to use a rope to bend that tree enough so we can climb on and it ca launch us onto the roof then all we have to do is take a jackhammer and cut through the ceiling problem solved!" Grant seemed so proud of himself…

"Or we could walk through the front door" I think I just crushed all of Grants hopes and dreams…

"Phhsssshhh yeaaahh I knew that…. I was uhhhh just uhhhhh never mind…" Grant stammered _(AN: is that a word?)_

We walked up to the front door not knowing what to expect (for yet the second time in our highly trained spy lives) when the door opened and Joe came rushing out.

As shocked as I was to see him I was a spy and spies don't show if there shocked. He pushed past us and was loading into the helicopter we took to get here.

"Zach!" Joe yelled over the roar of the motor as I turned around to face him "take care of the girls, especially Cammie!"

"Alright Joe!" He yelled back

"Who the hell was that?" All 3 boys said at the same time

"That was Joe Solomon" I told them

"Ok but how do you know him?" Jonas questioned

"Spy" I said pointing to myself

They all groaned

Cammie's POV

"Cammie your mother and I would like to talk to you" Mr. Solomon (my amazingly hot cov-ops teacher) said while popping into our doorframe

"Alright I'll be down in 5" I told him

"What's that about?" Macey asked

"I have no idea probably going over rules for break or something" I told her

"You better get down or your going to be late" Liz said

Before I go any farther let me explain… Rebecca Baxter or Bex if you don't want her to roundhouse kick you is an amazing fighter she was the first non US citizen admitted into Gallagher. Bex has been at Gallagher as long as I have since 7th grade so has Liz Sutton she's an absolute genius. Then there's Macey McHenry and yes she is Macey McHenry as in THE McHenry family but Macey came in 8th grade _(AN: I know she comes in freshman year but go along with it and there wont be so many annoying author notes later I'm just trying to work through the little details) _and has don't amazing in catching up. All three are my roommates and best friends at Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. Most of the world just doesn't know how exceptional we really are. WE. ARE. SPIES. Well were spies in training _(AN: SIT __**S**__pies __**I**__n __**T**__raining haha)_

I knocked on my mom's office door

"Come in the doors open" My mom yelled

"What was it you needed to talk to me about?" I asked my mom

"Well you see, there's another school for spies named Blackthorne and I know you and the girls were looking forward to having break by yourselves but four of the boys parents will be on the same mission I'm going on and they were just going to stay at their school by themselves so we figured why no keep the eight of you together. They'll be here in an hour Chef made enough food to last you guys the three weeks of break so all you will have to do is warm it up. They can sleep either in the east wing or one of the common rooms it's up to them, you, and the girls to decided that, but I must be going or Joe is going to kill me." She said that all so fast if I wasn't a spy I wouldn't have understood a word of it

"Mom? What are the boy's names?" I asked

"Zach Goode, Grant Newman, Jonas Kapp, and Nick Montella" She told me

"Sweetie, I love you and I trust you will ALL be responsible and I'll see you in three or four weeks" she said

"Bye mom love you too" I told her

As soon as I closed the doors to her office I ran up to my room to tell the girls

I burst into the room "FOUR FRESHMEN FROM A SCHOOL NAMED BLACKTHORNE ARE COMING TO STARY WITH US FOR THE THREE WEEKS WE HAVE OFF FOR BREAK!" I shouted

"WHAT!" They all yelled

"FOUR FRESHMEN FROM A SCH-"I got rudely cut off

"Bloody Hell Cam we heard you the first time!" Bex screeched at me

"This only means one thing…." Macey and Bex said at the same time and it didn't sound very good…

20 MINUTES LATER

"Gosh Cam cool it! Can't you just sit still for one minute!" Macey Yelled

"No I can't not with you trying to poke a stick into my eye!" I yelled back

"Think of it as a magic wand no a stick!" Macey screamed

Liz POV

Oh no oh no oh no this isn't good this always happened to Cammie and I, we are always the victims. First Macey does Cam's hair and make-up while Bex puts me into some ridicules (but cute) outfit then they switch its like were their personal life sized barbies!

Bex's POV

Why can't they just cooperate actually Liz isn't putting up that much of a fight but if you heard what was going on in the bathroom… eesh.

Macey's POV

Finally we were all dressed and still had about 10 minutes left till 9:30 when the boys were scheduled to arrive. Just for the fun of it I'm going to tell you what we are all wearing. We were all in out PJ's because I figured it would be easier then having to go through this all again later

Bex- A bright red tank-top with white and red plaid flannel pants. She has her hair in one long French braid

Cammie- A dark purple tank-top with black and purple plaid flannel pants. She has her hair in a high ponytail.

Liz- A light yellow tank-top with white and yellow plaid flannel pants. She has her hair in two low pigtails.

Me- A dark pink tank-top with black and pink plaid flannel pants. My hair is just in a messy bun.

Cammie's POV

We just finished bringing all of my mom and Mr. Solomon's things into the foyer to wait for the helicopter to come and drop off the boys so they could take it to Siberia where they needed to go for their mission. So all we could do was wait. Just a few second later we heard the roar of the helicopter as it landed on the manicured lawns of Gallagher.

Mr. Solomon rushed out the door as my mom said goodbye to my one last time.

"Bye Cammie I love you" she said

"Love you too mom" I told her

She left leaving the front doors wide open and staring at us were the four boys from Blackthorne.


	3. Squirrelocity part 1

This chapter is dedicated to one of my best friends in the entire world who is PMSing at me because she is "sick" (I don't believe it) and I haven't updated since 3 o'clock this morning! What a crime! And yes she is that one that if you read the reviews is threatening to kill me if I don't update. Oh and also I might be using some of PreppyEmoGirl's ideas either in this chapter or upcoming chapters I'm not sure how it's going to play out.

I don't own anything except the plot. I also want to thank everyone who reviewed even though when I look at the traffic page it says 76 people have visited chapter 2 since 3 o clock this morning and only 9 people have reviewed in total so it's kinda disappointing but what ever! One last thing I promise, really pay attention to the POV's cause my PMSie friend wanted a weird POV.

Cammie's POV

My mom left the doors wide open and staring at us were the four Blackthorne boys we were supposed to spend our Christmas Vacation with.

It took exactly 1minute, 23 seconds, and 55 milliseconds before anybody moved or said anything at all. Judging from their appearances I assumed that the one on the left was Jonas, to the right of him was Grant, to the right of him was Nick, and finally to the right of Nick was Zach and he had the biggest smirk on his face… that was going to get annoying fast.

Then I realized how fricken hot they all were especially Zach, Grant, and Nick. Jonas wasn't exactly hot but he was cute kinda like Liz.

Macey being the only one who could actually keep it cool at a time like this introduced us to the boys "Hey, I'm Macey that's Bex, she's Liz, and that is Cammie." She told them, "you are…?"

"I'm Nick, this is Grant, He's Jonas, and that is Zach." Nick explained.

Grant's POV

A lady who I assumed to be Mrs. Morgan hurried past us leaving the door wide open for us to face the girls and the first thing I noticed was they were all really HOT like really really HOT! But the girl who I presumed to be Macey cut me off of my thoughts.

"Hey, I'm Macey that's Bex, she's Liz, and that is Cammie." Macey told us,

"you are…?"

I still didn't have the words to respond but apparently Nick did…

"I'm Nick, this is Grant, He's Jonas, and that is Zach." He told them.

The one Macey introduced as Bex was so hot she was like... WOW… wow… wow! God I sound like such a girl dammit! On the bright side this trip just got a whole better.

Macey and Nick being the only ones who could talk at the moment went to the common rooms to set up the boys stuff.

AKWARD SILENCE!

Cammie's POV

"Why don't we follow Macey and Nick to the common room then we cam show you around the mansion." I told them

"Sounds good" Zach said smirking… ughhh

"Okay follow us them" I said

We walked down the main corridor passing Gilly's sward and 7 of my favorite passage ways. We went up the stairs and took a left into the common room to find Macey and Nick unpacking things and using the cabinets in the mini kitchen to start shoving the boys clothes in.

"Hey do you guys mind if we go to our room real quick? We'll meet you back here in 10 minutes." I told them

"Yeah sure were just going to unpack" Zach said

Bex, Macey, and Liz shot me looks like WHY-THE-HELL-ARE-WE-LEAVING-FOUR-INSANLY-HOT-GUYS?

But I just smiled and waved them along to our dorm.

"What the hell Cam? Why did you do that?" Bex shouted

"So we could grab these..." I said holding out 12 bugs to hid in the common room.

"Smart" Macey said, "I knew there was still some hope for you when it came to do anything with guys!"

"Yeah yeah yeah let's just get back" I said

"Cam why don't you give them to me and I'll stay here until you leave to take them on the tour so I can hide them" Liz said

"Great idea" I told her

7 minutes later we were walking through the entry to the common room and the boys were all laying on the couches watching the Cavaliers game on ESPN (mom had some more channels programmed for us to watch).

"Get up were going to show you around" Bex told them

"Where's Liz?" Jonas asked shyly

"Oh she's back in our dorm trying to hack the 14th level of the CIA headquarters" Macey lied smoothly

"She's at the 14th entry already? Jonas asked amazed, "I've only gotten to 12!"

Liz's POV

It had been a good 5 minutes since I last heard them talking so I figured it would be safe to go plant the bugs.

Bugs 1, 2, 3- Placed under the edge of the couch

Bugs 4, 5- Placed on top of the doorframe

Bugs 6, 7, 8- Placed in three corners of the room

Bugs 9, 10, 11, 12- Placed on various cabinets

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" I heard Bex scream from the first floor

Oh gosh…

Grant's POV

We were walking back down the main hall we entered in and when we go to the front doors we were going to turn left when the door creaked open just 5 inches…

Zach's POV

We were walking down the main hallway and Cammie was talking about some secret passages that were in the hall but I has a feeling there were more she wasn't telling us about. We were about to turn left when the front doors opened just 5 inches…

Bex's POV

We were walking down the hall when the front doors opened 5 inches and a squirrel popped through the door?

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?" I screamed

"Awwww it's kinda cute, do you think we can keep it?" Grant asked

We all just stared at him like he was the biggest idiot.

But then the squirrel darted through the mansion. OH CRAP

_(AN: I know it's random and weird but it's what my PMSie friend wanted.)_

Squirrel's POV

All I wanted was peanut butter I have no idea why but it's what I wanted and I saw a crack of light and darted for it.

I squeezed through the door and came face to face with 7 giant monsters! I did the only thing any normal squirrel would do… RUN I ran as fast as I could and the came face to face with something so glorious, the kitchen! Find the peanut butter! Find the peanut butter! Find the peanut butter! Find the peanut butter! Find the peanut butter! Find the peanut butter!

AHHHH PEANUT BUTTER! YESSSSSSSS

I jumped into the jar and ate the delicious peanut butter!

I still wanted something though… hmmm I had a look through the cabinet and found M&Ms yummy!

Grant's POV

Liz ran into the room saying she heard Bex scream

So we split up Me with Bex, Nick with Macey, Jonas with Liz, and Zach with Cammie. We figured it would be easier considering we had no idea where we would be going.

Bex said we were headed for the kitchen.

On the way there I decided we should play 20 questions.

"Where were you born?" I asked

"London" she said, "You?"

"New York" I said

"How long have you been going to Gallagher?" I asked

"Since 7th grade, so 3 years" she said, "Blackthorne?"

"5th grade so 5 years" I said

"You could go in 5th grade?" She asked

"Yeah couldn't you?" I asked

"Our first year is in 7th grade" she explained

"Oh"

"Yep"

"Whose you're cov-ops teacher?" She asked me

"Abby Cameron" I said

"REALLY? SHE'S CAMMIE"S AUNT!" Bex yelled at me

"They do look similar" I told her

"Here's the kitchen" she said

WOW…

Zach's POV

This whole mansion is amazing it's way better than Blackthorne and Blackthorne it pretty great.

"Let's go this way" Cammie said pointing down to what she said was called the west wing.

"Okay" I said

She was really pretty like really really pretty and hot she has dirty blond hair that went just past her shoulders and light blue eyes. She was thin but not like anorexic thin. And the tank-top she's wearing makes her way hotter.

"So your mom's headmistress huh?" I asked

"Yeah she is" she told me

"What about your dad?" I asked

She froze but I only noticed because I was a spy any other person wouldn't have realized

"Oh my dad, he lives in Washington DC and works at headquarters as an agent" said it perfectly and I would believe her except for the fact that she froze earlier… hmmm

"What about your parents?" she asked

"Both my parents are on the mission right now" I lied, only my mom was on the mission my dad died when I was 7.

I think she knows something's off she has this look in her eye… but who knows it's not like I know her too well… yet.

"Don't we have a stupid squirrel to find?" she asked suddenly

"Oh shit right I forget about that!" I told her

"You're a spy you shouldn't forget anything" she reminded me

"Yeah let's go"

R&R!


End file.
